Mystique in Hell
by Red Witch
Summary: Mystique has detention with the Brotherhood. The horror..the horror...


****

Disclaimer time: I own no one, sad but true. This takes place shortly after "The Beast of Bayville". So Mystique's back huh…(The author makes an evil smile.) Oh yes. Anybody know what time it is? Mystique Torturing Time! Ha! Ha! HAAAAAA!!!!!

**Mystique in Hell**

She couldn't believe it. She had never in a million years ever dream this would happen to her. It was almost incomprehensible.

Mystique had detention.

Well technically Risty Wilde, Mystique's alter ego had detention. For being two seconds late to class. _I knew I should have stayed as an adult!_ Mystique fumed silently. _I never did like that suck up Mrs. Haskell. I swear when and if I become principal again the first thing I am going to do is make her life a living hell! Nothing but Special Ed. Classes and I'll take away all her prep periods and I'll force her to have bus duty every day for the rest of her life! Then I'll run her over with a bus the day before she retires!_

She sat down in her seat before the bell rang. She seemed to be the only one in the detention room. Then…

"What did you say to get the teacher so mad Lance?" Pietro asked as he and another very familiar student walked into the room. 

Lance told him, "All I said was that if she had a date every now and then she wouldn't be so cranky! Boy teachers cannot take criticism!"

"Well I think you might have gotten away with it if you also hadn't told her that her dress looked a little tight." Pietro slid into the seat behind her.

"So it's my fault she's gaining weight?" Lance huffed as he sat next to Pietro. "What are you in for anyway?" 

"Spitballs," Pietro shrugged. "Hey Risty! What's up?"

"My blood pressure for one thing," she said to herself.

"Huh?" Pietro cocked his head. 

"I can't believe that Kitty still isn't talking to me!" Lance moaned.

"Well maybe if you hadn't laughed at her pyramid hat thingy she would," Pietro told him. 

"How was I supposed to know it wasn't a Halloween costume?" Lance snapped.

"Oh goody," Mystique grumbled. "Just what I need. An entire detention listening to you two pratts talk about Kitty. What else could go wrong?"

"Hey Fred!" Pietro waved as he came in. Fred sat next to Mystique on her right.

"Of course," She moaned. "The only thing missing is…"

"Yo! Buddies!" Todd slinked in, sitting on Mystique's left. "Hell-oo Risty!"

"The final nail in the coffin!" She groaned. "Do you all have to sit so close to me? We're the only one's here! Why don't you all spread out?"

"We like it here," Pietro replied winking at her.

"I like you," Todd blinked at her. "Will you be my friend?"

"Go away!" She hissed, a chill ran down her spine.

"Hey did you hear about Mr. McCoy?" Fred asked. "Turns out he was a…you know…and no one even knew about it!"

"Yeah it was all over the news," Mystique looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah just what we need around here," Todd grumbled. "Another blue furred freak."

"Excuse me?!" Mystique said, her voice getting edgy.

"Oh uh, private joke!" Todd hastily explained.

"It figures, we lose the one teacher around here that was halfway decent!" Fred grumbled. "He gave me a Twinkie once. He was so nice! Not like Ms. Darkholme that's for sure!"

"Oh really," It was all Mystique could do to not sound like she wanted to kill Fred.

"Yeah she was a real rhymes with witch if you get my drift!" Fred continued. "She was the principal before you came here, Risty. Real mean. I mean junkyard dog mean. No, meaner than a junkyard dog! She was so mean she'd scare pit bulls! She was so mean that if she met a mugger on the street, he'd give her money! She was so mean…"

"Fred I get the picture!" Mystique rubbed her temples, trying to suppress an oncoming migraine. "Now shut up!"

"Hey! Risty! You work for the school paper and stuff," Fred continued. "Maybe you can let us write an article on how evil she was. I got the perfect headline…Ms. Darkholme Still Missing! Who Cares?"

"FRED SHUT UP!" Mystique gave him one of her most scorching glares.

Fred winced. "It was just a suggestion!"

"Isn't she cute when she's mad?" Todd sighed.

"She's scary…"Fred said. "In fact…the way you look right now…it's kinda…familiar."

"What?" Mystique was startled.

"Yeah," Fred scrutinized her closely. "In fact, there's something very familiar about you. You remind me of someone."

_Uh oh…_Panic started to rear itself in her mind. "There's nothing familiar about me! I've never been to Bayville before in my life!"

"Are you sure?" Fred scratched his chin, looking at her. "If that's true…but I could have sworn I met you before. Or someone very much like you. I've seen that same evil cold stare before. I know it. Now where did I see it? Hmmm. Let me think about this." 

"Well that could take all day," Mystique grumbled.

"Hey Risty," Todd said. "So…how are you doin'? Maybe later I can show you around…" Todd smiled. 

"I have no interest in seeing the local garbage dumps thank you," She folded her arms and looked away.

"Ooohhh!" Pietro purred. "Feisty!" 

"This is driving me crazy!" Fred scratched his head. "I know you remind me of someone else! Someone I knew very well. Maybe even close to? But who?"

"Mr. Allen!" Mystique asked the sub on detention duty. "Isn't this supposed to be a silent detention?"

"Oh stop whining!" Mr. Allen told her, not looking up from his newspaper. "Now let me finish my crossword puzzle in peace!"

"Don't you like me?" Todd pouted. "I like you."

"Do you have a death wish?" She snarled at him.

"Yeah Toad stop bothering her," Lance said. "So Risty, do you know anything about Kitty?"

"This is not happening," Mystique closed her eyes. 

"Come on Lance," Pietro groaned. "Please, spare us all your Kitty fascination for at least an hour!"

"A whole hour?" Lance blanched.

"Now I know it's not a movie star," Fred continued his own line of thought. "It's a real person. Someone…Oh man this is tough!"

"Hey Risty," Todd said. "I like your hair."

"Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree!" Pietro mocked making kissing noises. 

"Mr. Allen…" Mystique whined.

"Will you stop whining girl and let me finish my crossword puzzle in peace!" He snapped. "Now I need to get more coffee!" He stormed out of the room.

"Just tell me everything you know about Kitty!" Lance said. "What she likes, what she hates, what she's thinking. Who and what she's thinking about. Does she think about me?"

"Does she ever concentrate on anything except her hair!" Pietro laughed.

"Watch it Pietro!"

"I know a pond we can go walk by sometimes!" Todd told her. "Well, actually it's more like a swamp…"

"Who does Kitty really like!" Lance begged her. "Who? Who?"

"Who?" Fred asked. "Who is it that you remind me of?" 

"Aw come on," Lance pleaded. "At least tell me what size bra she wears!"

"If she wears a bra," Pietro snickered.

"I told you to watch it Pietro!" Lance snapped. 

"Make me!" Pietro tossed some paper balls at Lance. 

"Knock it off!" Lance made paper balls of his own. Soon a paper ball war was going on. Most of them however were hitting Mystique.

"I'm gonna kill them," She groaned. "I'm gonna kill them. Ouch! Watch it!"

"Don't worry Risty! I'll protect you!" Todd grabbed her and yanked her out of the line of fire. Mystique looked in horror as she realized she was in Todd's arms. He blushed. "Hi!" He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" She could no longer control herself. She tossed Todd to the ground and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! DIE ALL OF YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE!" 

She started firing at them. The boys raced around the room in a panic, barely missing the foamy spray. Mystique gave out an evil laugh as she chased them around the room. 

"What's going on in here? AGGGHH!" Mr. Allen yelled just as he was sprayed in foam by Mystique. 

"Oh sorry," Mystique stopped. "Mr. Allen they were…"

"THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY!" Mr. Allen wiped off the foam. "You and your weirdo friends here have detention together for a whole week!" 

Mystique felt a terror she had never known before. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
